Red's Shadow
Introduction Blue has always tried to not be in Red's Shadow. Blue always took the lead, but RED had always kept the glory and the part as a hero. What did Blue have, anyways? All Blue had was his Pokémon; Red had even taken the love of his Grandfather away. But, this time, there will be the story of Blue, and not RED. Read on and hear Blue's tale from the after years. The Story Another dreadful morning with Blue's mom nagging about how he should be more like RED. Blue had enough of this daily from everyone he knew. He couldn't escape being in RED's shadow. It had all gotten worse since Blue had been Pokémon Master for a few hours before RED had taken his spot. Oak told Blue that he couldn't have won since he hadn't loved his Pokémon, but he did! He cared for them, and almost jumped out of battle to protect them from the finishing strike. He had a strong bond with them, which RED had managed to break almost instantly. RED instantly left the region after he had defeated Blue and hadn't been seen since that event. That meant they would pick on Blue instead of worshiping RED. Eventually, Blue had enough of this nagging and woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about this nagging. He quickly grabbed his Poké Balls, Town Map, Bicycle, and Potions and headed for the nearest dock. He was going to leave for the Sinnoh region before anybody woke up. Blue knew that nobody had heard about RED in the Sinnoh region and decided to go there before RED managed to travel there. Blue, running out of the house, accidently dropped his town map without noticing with the location marked. It was going to be a rough travel from here on out for Blue, and if anybody found the map, they would know where he was going. It was mid-day by the time Blue hit the docks. He saw a poster of RED near the dock entrances and tore it down in rage. He sent out his Charmander and used him to burn the poster into ash and tossed the ashes into the ocean. Blue quickly looked for his town map has he wrote the Dock Number, Boat ID, and Trainer ID number on it to get onto the boat but it was missing. Blue knew if he had asked anyone they would simply tell them to be more serious like RED. He also heard RED in his head nagging about not having what you need ready and that he'd never be a true Pokémon Master. Knowing something else had to be done, Blue took matters into his own hands and performed an illegal action, which was sneaking onto a cargo boat labeled 'Sinnoh'. Blue quickly navigated through boxes until he found a crate that was hard to get to, but easy to get out of. He silently opened the crate and jumped in. It was dark, and the best he could do was rest until he was unloaded into a RSU (Region Storage Unit). While resting, he had another dream about RED, but it wasn't just RED. It was his shadow consuming Blue until he was no more. Blue had woken up when the cargo boat made a large thump. This was unusual, as it wasn't a thump like land had been hit. The thump felt like it had been a crash, a crash that meant you hit a giant Pokémon. Blue wondered if he'd find a MissingNo, as they were rare Pokémon that had been sent out from a small group of trainers when their breeding had gone wrong. Eventually the MissingNo population had hit about three hundred before people starting hunting them bringing them back down to about a hundred. Quickly peeking out of the crate he was in he noticed a Lapras. Blue knew he had no business with a Lapras, but something was wrong. Everyone on the deck was laying lifeless and the Lapras was swimming around the cargo boat. It was hard to tell who had struck first as the Lapras had harpoon wounds that didn't seem fresh, but the lifeless bodies didn't seem fresh either. Blue jumped out of the crate and used his Gyarados to engage in battle with the Lapras. Blue quickly used Strength and one-shot the Lapras. Just as he thought it was over, the cargo boat had a sudden burst and Blue flew over the edge into the water. In the center of the burst there was a bright, pink light coming out of a hole. Wooden boards started flying and some had penetrated Blue's skin. The pain from these boards was unbearable, causing Blue to black out and float across the ocean. When Blue recovered from his injury he woke up in a hospital. RED was standing over him with a grin on his face. RED simply walked away with a hand movement meaning, "Follow." Blue attempted to get up, falling through the ground. RED took a breath and walked back to Blue, holding out his hand. Blue grabbed his hand, stood up, and started leaning on RED. Blue was taken to some sort of temple and RED laid him on a table. Blue was unable to stand up and was unable to roll due to RED just starting to hold him down. RED tied him to the table and walked to an altar, starting to chant. A light moved towards RED revealing a shadow. Blue gasped in fear and RED's shadow started to form into a creature, it looked like a Gastly but it was too large. Before Blue could identify it, the figure burst into him, ending his life in the normal world. Standing up perfectly fine in a world that seemed to be completely covered in shadows, Blue found a professor. Wrapped in clothes dyed with a deep red liquid he provided Blue with a new starter, a shadow type. In this new mysterious world Blue set off on a new journey, away from any nags about RED. He had gotten here from the presence of RED's shadow. TheShadowHound (talk) 05:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story